


One Final Encounter

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Choking, Forced Oral Sex, M/M, forced anal sex, much death is happening, this was a birthday gift for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, murder isn't enough to sate Kuroha's appetite. Besides, Konoha wouldn't remember this anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Final Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend and is also my first posting of the shame but I hope you enjoy.

A blank space. A room as white as his hair and as empty as a void. This was… strange. “... What… happened…?” The tall albino rubbed his head. “Where… am I…?” Konoha couldn’t remember, which wasn’t unusual, but this situation was far from usual. He was hanging out with his friends… and something happened. He didn’t remember… Why couldn’t he remember? Of all things for him to forget, why did he have to forget this?

 

He was getting used to the memory issues by now, but this had to be the worst possible time for his brain to black out. He just wanted to be back with his friends, that was all. But now he was stuck. Would he ever see them again? What if they were in danger? He wanted to protect them, he had to protect them..! He just wanted to see his friends again! He just…!

 

“Well, we meet again, awakening eyes.”

 

That voice. That voice… was his own voice…!

 

The albino’s eyes shot rapidly around the room until they met with the only other thing in this wasteland. Stark black against the landscape stood another being, almost identical to himself, but… Darker. Neon yellow irises stared intently at him, earning a shiver from the cyber being.

 

“Awakening eyes?” He glanced away from the other, wondering if he was talking to someone else. “I’m Konoha…. Who are you? Why do you look so much like me? And where are we? I want answers!”

 

The darker figure just drew closer. “Oh, poor thing, even forgot who you really were. You’re just as pathetic as ever.”

 

The pale android glared. “I’m not pathetic.” He tensed as the other being got closer. “Who… are you? Or…. What, are you?”

 

The dark figure laughed, not quickening his pace. “You don’t remember me? After all this time? I’m hurt. Hmmm, Konoha, was it? I’ll try to make this easy for you. If I am a dark version of you, then how about we go with ‘Kuroha’ then.” In an instant, Kuroha was standing before his double. “And I’m here to take over, you see?”

 

“Take over?” He was getting concerned with this man who shared his face. “Take over what? It’s empty here!”

 

Another laugh, more crazy than the first, escaped the other’s lips. “You really don’t get it, do you?” He grabbed the android, holding him up by the neck, hearing choked noises escape as Konoha gasped for air. “This body. I’m taking it. I always do.” His grip tightened as the pale man attempted to pull the arm from his neck, but to no avail. He wasn’t strong enough. Or, maybe he was getting weaker…? “You really think that’s going to help? You’re dying, Konoha. Just like the old owner of this body did, and you don’t even remember it happening. You are one pathetic excuse for a snake!”

 

At those words, Konoha gasped, almost ceasing his resistance. He remembered now. His friends were in danger, and he got in the way to protect them, except… No! he had to get out! He had to go save them. “L-let me go, you murderer!” He felt a tight squeeze on his windpipe that took the last of his breath before being dropped to the ground.

 

“Don’t you get it, you can’t save them. We’re in your head right now. No wonder you can’t remember anything, it’s so empty here!” The other male was greedily taking in air, trying to hold on. “But, I have to give you props for holding out this long. Usually when I kill you, you’re gone instantly. That’s why I’m here.” He grabbed Konoha by the hair. “I want to make use of you before you’re gone forever. After all, we all need some relief from time to time…”

 

“Make use of me? Relief?” He tried to punch at Kuroha but he easily dodged his attack considering he could physically move the other male now.

 

“Oh, not only don’t you know who you truly are, but you’re too oblivious to the urges people have, it’s alright, I’ll show you, and as long as you listen to me, you’ll have a good time too~”

 

Konoha didn't’ like the way that the other’s voice lilted and how close he was, but with how weak he felt compared to the other man, he couldn’t escape. He just stared at him, shivering, as Kuroha started to undo his own pants, and saw a familiar pale organ before him. He turned away, feeling dirty for even glancing at another man’s sexual parts like this. While Konoha wasn’t exactly familiar with sex as a whole, he knew that there was something rather taboo about showing someone your sexual organs.

 

“Suck on it, Konoha.” The darker being’s voice was demanding, startling the weaker male as he tried to pull away. “Awakening eyes, I said, SUCK.” The grip on Konoha’s hair tightened as he was forced to his knees before the stronger man, yellow eyes staring intently at him. The pain in his scalp caused him to gasp, opening his mouth just long enough for Kuroha to shove his member into his mouth. “Now suck me off already. I won’t be any kinder next loop if you disappear on me before we’re done.”

 

Next loop? What was this madman even going on about now? It didn’t even matter. There was an uncomfortable mass of throbbing flesh in his mouth and with the hand on the back of his head, he had no decision on the matter. He weakly placed his tongue against the shaft, feeling the tip getting pressed against the back of his throat. The taste was salty and bitter, or maybe it was just his head doing that. If he was really taking on Kuroha in his own mind, he almost wanted to say that he was just imagining the taste. However, even when he tried to change the flavor of it, it wouldn’t change. Instead, he just weakly licked at it, gagging slightly as he heard the other man’s groans of pleasure and ecstasy.

 

Kuroha was grinning down at the other male, watching his mouth envelop his rather generous length. This was something he occasionally liked to dabble with every few loops. If he was going to take a human host, then why wouldn’t he attempt to indulge in some of their pleasures? He didn’t care if his partner needed to be coerced into doing this with him, almost no one would give him anything he needed without a little “persuasion.”

 

The only thing that Kuroha didn’t like about his current partner was how sloppy he was with it. He had no technique or rhythm and the more that he went at it, lapping at it like some sort of strange popsicle, the more tempted he was to just start fucking the throat of the pale man.

 

The grip on Konoha’s hair tightened when he finally decided to do so, and pushed his throbbing mass partially into his throat. The first reaction he got was a gag as the other attempted to adjust to the intrusion. He let out a relieved noise as Kuroha withdrew his cock from his esophagus, but was rudely greeted with it re-entering and gagging him again. Konoha attempted to push away, but was held in place by the hand on his head and one pressing down on his shoulder as his throat was taken forcefully by the other male.

 

After many whimpering gasps and seeing the sight of Konoha’s pained, pleading eyes looking up at him, Kuroha finally pulled Konoha off of his member, watching the other cough and drool as he took in more air, tears forming in his eyes. It was obviously painful and frightening for the pale android. He was hoping that this was over with, but Kuroha wouldn’t let him get off that easily. Instead, Kuroha pushed Konoha down, face first, into the floor. He weakly attempted to push himself back up, until the pressure of a boot on his back told him otherwise. “Stay like that, and do not move.”

 

Konoha shook. He didn’t want any of this. He’d heard of human sexual intercourse and how it was supposed to be between two people who love each other. Instead, his first, and last, time would be with this dark doppelgänger who spoke only of confusing things that left Konoha more concerned about what might be happening to his friends while he was in here. It made him sick.

 

But when he felt Kuroha’s hands at his waist, he felt even more nauseous. If it wasn’t for how he was told not to move, he would have started running then and there. But at this point, he just didn’t want to be hurt. He could feel the cloth slipping down from his waist and pooling at his knees on the floor. He was exposed.

 

“Now, Konoha, I’m going to give you pleasure the likes of which you have never felt before. But then again, your idea of fun is eating everything in sight. This is much more interesting.”

 

Konoha could feel the heated flesh rubbing up against his posterior. He wanted to grab at something, to brace himself, but he found nothing he could use for such a purpose, so he balled his hands into fists. His body was shaking, but Kuroha found it just adorable.

 

With a satisfied hiss, Kuroha pressed his dick into Konoha’s ass. No preparation was done for Konoha, outside of the saliva from the earlier forced oral working as a temporary lube. But it wasn’t enough. There was still tension from Konoha’s panic and from friction. Konoha gasped from pain, but Kuroha loved it. For him, the more contact the better; for Konoha, he just wanted it over with.

 

The more that Kuroha thrusted, however, the less painful it became. The stimulation caused Kuroha’s cock to leak precum as he thrusted, slightly helping the friction decrease, but Konoha was sure he was just becoming numb to the pain. He was just letting out muffled grumbles at the pain being caused to his insides until a key moment.

 

“AaaaaaaAHHHH!” The android called out, nails almost digging into his own palms. Kuroha’s mass had hit something deep inside of him, and it felt _good_.

 

“OH, you liked that, didn’t you, awakening eyes~ Well, I won’t make you wait, since you’ve been so good~” The snake’s hand slithered down Konoha’s side, caressing his taut muscles before his fingers wrapped around the other’s shaft, causing more moans to escape his lips. He jerked the organ in time with his thrusts, feeling the pale male’s inner walls tensing around him. “Ahhhh…. Konoha… you’re so tiiiiight!”

 

The feeling of Kuroha’s actions sent waves of pleasure through Konoha’s entire being. This was what sex was supposed to feel like. He would have enjoyed it, if it hadn’t been Kuroha doing these acts to him. This darker him seemed to only care about himself and had no concern for Konoha other than his body. This was his first time, and it wasn’t even with anyone who he even remotely liked. If he’d been asked by someone like Shintaro, or Seto, or Kano, maybe he would have said yes, but this wasn’t what he wanted at all. The pleasure was empty, and he didn’t want this.

 

Eventually, Konoha’s vision went white and his hips spasmed. He couldn’t remember what immediately followed that. He just remembered opening his eyes, laying in a sticky puddle with a gross sticky feeling in his ass. Kuroha was off to the side, pulling his pants up and whistling to himself. Konoha tried to lift himself up, but he couldn’t do so. His arms were weak and wouldn’t lift his body off the ground. The thud he made when he collided with the floor again grabbed Kuroha’s attention.

 

Kuroha picked the other up by the back of his shirt. His pants were still down and a look of disgusted shame showed on Konoha’s face. “Oh, poor awakening eyes. Seems like your time is almost up. You were a wonderful partner, though. Maybe I’ll see you again next loop.”

 

Konoha cringed at the words of the darker him. His head collided with the floor and his ears were overtaken by a ringing. At first he thought that his vision was just failing, but with a bit more observation, he realized it. The pure white area that they’d been in for so long was fading, replaced with nothing but pitch black.

 

A blank space. A room as black as the feather of a crow or the scales of a king snake. Dark as death. This is what Kuroha’s mind was. In the distance, a screaming could be heard, calling out for Kuroha to stop.

 

A crooked grin on his face, Kuroha picked up his gun again, walking slow, his movements wavering as he got the hang of his new body again. He smiled, looking out at the cowering children who curled up against the wall to try to get away from him.

 

“Oh, my queen, it’s so _wonderful_ to be back! Now, where were we?”

 

“Ah yes, let’s put an end to this tragedy, and go back to _happier_ times, shall we~?”

 

 


End file.
